The present invention generally relates to longitudinal motion in a patient positioning system. In particular, the present invention relates to synchronized drive for a telescopic guidance mechanism along a longitudinal axis in a patient positioning system.
Patient positioning platforms allow a medical practitioner, such as a doctor, nurse or technician, to position a patient during a medical procedure, such as XR, CT, EBT, nuclear, and PET procedures. Patient positioning platforms, such as tables or other supports, allow a patient to be elevated, moved in lateral and longitudinal directions, rotated and/or tilted during a procedure. Patient positioning platforms improve a medical practitioner's ability to examine and/or perform a medical procedure on a patient.
There is a need for an improved patient positioning platform that may be used in angiography, neurology, and cardiac procedures. Current patient positioning platforms may introduce limitations in obtaining images of blood flow in arteries, heart, lungs, or brain, for example. Thus, a patient positioning system that improves stability and reliable positioning for blood flow imaging in angiography, neurology, cardiac and other such procedures would be highly desirable. Additionally, a patient positioning system that provides reliable and easy positioning of a patient with flexibility to accommodate a variety of medical procedures and emergencies would be highly desirable.
An improved patient positioning platform is capable of performing complex motions to position a patient. During such complex motions, portions of the patient positioning platform may move downward due to gravity and lack of proper support. Lack of proper support or guidance of components in the patient positioning platform may produce unwanted movement in the patient positioning platform. Movement in the patient positioning platform may cause a collision with an object, such as the floor or other parts of a medical imaging system, and/or may shock or injure the patient. Additionally, unwanted movement of the patient positioning platform may disrupt system calibration and result in faulty measurements or image scans.
Current patient positioning systems include inadequate support for movement of the patient positioning platform. Portions of the patient positioning platform may overhang without support during movement. A patient positioning system with adequate support for the patient positioning platform during movement would be highly desirable.
Thus, a need exists for a method and system for synchronized drive for telescopic guidance along a longitudinal axis in a patient positioning system.